


Calm among the Chaos

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week: March 3 -Free Day!“Hey Shiro!” Shiro looked up from the book that he was reading towards Lance who was waving him over. “We could use another person for our beach volleyball game, want to join in?”Shiro chuckled and shook his head, “no, I think I’m fine here. Thanks for the offer though!”





	Calm among the Chaos

“Hey Shiro!” Shiro looked up from the book that he was reading towards Lance who was waving him over. “We could use another person for our beach volleyball game, want to join in?”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, “no, I think I’m fine here. Thanks for the offer though!”

“Well suit yourself then. Hey, Coran, you want to join in?” Shiro tuned the rest of the conversation out as he looked back towards the page he was on. The book had been a lucky find at the space mall. When Shiro had entered the nondescript store of odds and ends based on Pidge’s recommendation, he hadn’t been sure what to find. Then he had spotted the worn cover of a novel that could only be from Earth. The novel just so happened to be one he had wanted to read back at the Garrison, but never got the chance to.

He hadn’t gotten much of a chance to read it after buying it either, but this impromptu vacation time the group had made for themselves seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally got started. Shiro was so enraptured in the book he was reading, that he didn’t notice when Allura took a seat next to him. “They look like they’re really having fun out there don’t they?” Startled by the sudden question, Shiro whipped his head first towards Allura and then turned to look at the intense beach volleyball game happening only a few yards away.

“Yeah, they do.” He smiled softly as he thought about how relaxed everyone looked. It was a far cry from how stressed they had been only a few days ago. Shiro sighed as he remembered how Keith and Lance had gotten into a heated argument on battle strategies over dinner. It had nearly resulted into a food fight and only Hunk’s quick intervention had gotten them to stop. He looked towards Allura. “Things have been hectic these past few days, so it’s good that they’re making the most of their vacation time.”

“They have been haven’t they?” Allura didn’t tear her gaze from the beach volleyball game and from Pidge attempting to build a sandcastle off to the side. “It’s wonderful to see how everyone’s so relaxed and morale has been so high ever since we decided this is what we’re going to do.” She turned towards Shiro with a thoughtful look on her face. “Do you think we should try to schedule for more vacations in the future?”

Shiro gave an amused chuckle as he turned his attention back towards his group. “I wouldn’t complain if we did. It would make for a nice change of pace.” He tuned everything out and went back to the words on the pages in front of him. It was good to have some time to relax for once.


End file.
